Broken Peace
by Somthing9999
Summary: Korra and Mako are living a peaceful life in Republic City. But after years, Amon breaks out of prison with a plan that breaks the peace in Republic City. Will the Avatar bring peace once again to Republic City? Sorry for suckish summary. Sequel of 'Together'
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 11 long years. 11 years ago, Amon was taken to prison to rot for his supposed crimes. He has been sitting idly by in prison, waiting for the perfect moment. Waiting and listening closely. It seems the Avatar has been doing excellent since his capture. She was living on a house in Air Temple Island with her husband, the Commander of the Police's Firebending Squad and their 2 sons, firebender and a waterbender respectively.

"Here's your food." A guard cried out tossing a plate in his cell door.

Amon took his food and began to eat. As he ate he ran his fingers through the rough scars on his face and thought back at the origin of his scars. The real origin. Amon looked around his lonely prison cell. He was put on solitary confinement once arrested. Ever since his capture he has been working on a plan, now it was only a matter of waiting. He continued to eat his food. Then he heard a ruckus, but he paid little attention to it and just continued to eat. And soon the guard's shouts died down. Then the metal door of Amon's cell burst open revealing the Lieutenant. Amon finished his food. He whipped his lips with a napkin and pushed his plate away.

"It's been quite some time Lieutenant." Amon said coldly.

The Lieutenant nodded.

Amon rose from his chair and faced the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant handed over his mask. Amon took the mask in his hands and proceeded to put it over his face. With his mask adjusted onto his face once again, Amon looked straight into the Lieutenant's eyes.

"The time has finally come."

**Author's Note:**

**This is the incredibly short prologue to the promised 'Together' sequel. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	2. Family Life

Family Life

It was a very sunny morning in Republic City. Korra had gotten out of bed and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen she found Mako in his uniform serving breakfast to their 10-year-old boys. Kiran and Akiak were in the middle of an argument concerning Pro-Bending.

"Boys, stop your arguing and finish your breakfast!" Mako commanded.

"Yes dad." The boys said in unison.

"This discussion isn't over!" Kiran said pointing an index finger at his younger twin.

Mako looked up and saw Korra staring at the scene.

"Oh hello darling!" Mako greeted walking over to Korra and giving her a morning kiss. The boys silently gaged at their parents' affectionate gesture.

"You made breakfast?" Korra asked her husband.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe I should make breakfast for a change. Wanna try?"

"Don't mind if I do." Korra said walking by him, giving him a flirty look.

The family sat together around the table and enjoyed their breakfast. And soon Mako went out to work and Korra took the boys to school on her way to a council meeting.

After the council meeting was done Korra got up from her chair and was approached by Iroh and Tenzin.

"Hello Korra!" Iroh greeted.

"Oh hey Iroh! Hey Tenzin!"

"Good day Korra. Are you and your family still going to the play tonight?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, Asami and Bolin are also going with their kids."

"Good. Pema and I will be waiting for you kids at our house tonight."

Tenzin had invited the families to watch a play that night in the city. Apparently it has gotten good reviews from the press. Later that night, Mako and Korra were chatting with Tenzin and his family while Kiran and Akiak were playing with Rohan. Soon Bolin and Asami arrived with their own kids. Anju, the oldest being 10 years old like the twins, her sister Jin who is 5 years old and the youngest Manik a 1 year old baby boy. Bolin and Asami greeted everyone while Anju went on to join her cousins. Once Anju joined their group Rohan fell silent and reserved. Once everybody was in the island, Tenzin got Ooggie and the group made their way to the city.

The play was boring the kids considerably. It was about a princess that was engaged to a nobleman while being in love with a peasant and they both run away and start a life together while the king and queen are looking for the lovers. Jin, Manik, and Meelo fell asleep. While the grown ups and Jinora and Ikki were very interested in the play. Anju and Kiran were sighing in boredom while Akiak and Rohan were close to dozing off. After a while Akiak got up from his chair and decided to go out and stretch for a bit. Noticing his brother left without anybody spotting him, Kiran followed and asked Anju and Rohan to follow. Kiran caught up with his twin. He was standing in front of a strange door.

"What are you doing bro?" Kiran asked.

"I'm wondering what's behind this." Akiak said opening the door and slowly walking in.

"That isn't a good idea bro!"

"Aw come on! We'll just look around quickly and leave. What could go wrong?"

Akiak walked in, Kiran and Anju followed while Rohan stayed and watched. The room was very dark. Kiran lit a small flame in his palm for some light. Akiak then noticed a small lever. Thinking it was going to make things brighter in the room he pulled it down. But it didn't make the room brighter. Instead it made the background on the stage fall, revealing the three kids. The actors stopped and stared at the kids in the middle of the stage. Their parents had risen from their seats at the sight of their kids, realizing that they weren't in their chairs.

"Uh… We're sorry. We got lost on our way to um… the bathroom…" Akiak said smiling awkwardly.

Akiak, Kiran and Anju were awkwardly walking out of the public view.

"Oh! And just for the record! The king and the queen are onto you guys, you better move quickly!" Akiak added giving the main characters thumbs up.

Yup they were going to get in trouble with their parents once they get out


	3. Rohan, Airbending Master

Rohan, Airbending Master

A few weeks have passed since the theater fiasco. It was the day that Rohan has been waiting for since he began his airbending training. The day he receives his airbending tattoos. He was so excited. While Tenzin was immensely proud of his son. Only 12 years old and already receiving his tattoos. Rohan woke up early in the morning and got on his robes. After he was fully dressed in his ceremonial robes, Tenzin and Jinora came to his room.

"Are you ready little brother?" Jinora said lovingly to her brother, remembering the day she got her tattoos.

"Yes."

"Well then let us begin." Tenzin said motioning his son to follow him.

Tenzin led Rohan to a building where his brother Meelo and his sister Ikki were waiting.

Meelo and Ikki both hugged their little brother and gave him comforting words. Rohan stepped forward to his father.

"Everything's ready, shall we begin?"

"Yes, father."

After many hours of hard work and pain, it was finally done. Rohan had received his airbending tattoos. Ikki brought a mirror for him. He looked into it. Running his fingers through the blue arrow on his head, he smiled widely. He finally made it. Tenzin put a hand on his son's shoulder. Rohan looked away from the mirror and up to his father. Tenzin smiled warmly at the young airbending master.

"Congratulations son, I'm proud of you."

He looked over to his other 3 children. Standing by their brother, all with their arrows. All of his children are now airbending masters. He has done his job, and he has done his job well.

"I'm proud of all of you children!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Tenzin was incredibly proud of his kids.

"Hey Rohan, now that you're an airbending master I can teach you the secrets to FARTBENDING!" Meelo exclaimed shaking his brother's shoulder as he laughed nervously.

Tenzin was still proud of them.


	4. Happy Birthday Boys

Happy Birthday Boys

Korra, Mako, Kiran, and Akiak were waiting by the docks in Republic City. They were waiting for a ship coming from the South Pole. Korra's parents were coming to stay in Republic City for a few weeks to celebrate the twin's 11th birthday. After a few minutes of waiting Akiak and Kiran began hollering.

"Mom, dad! Grandma and Grandpa are here, they're here!"

Tonraq and Senna stepped out of the ship with a few bags of their own. Right after stepping out they heard the boys' yelling. The proud grandparents walked over to the family immediately. The twins practically tackled Tonraq and then hugged Senna. Mako and Korra followed them. Mako and Korra both hugged Tonraq and Senna.

"Mom, daddy; It's so good to see you here!" Korra said crushing her parents in a tight hug.

"Oh sweetie, its so good to see you too!" Senna said.

Both Senna and Tonraq turned to their son in law.

"Hello Mako!" Senna greeted.

"Hello son, how you've been?" Tonraq greeted stretching out his hand to Mako.

Mako took his hand and exchanged a bone-crushing handshake.

"We've been good. How have you been, dad?"

"Well we've also been good. And how have grandpa's boys been behaving?" Tonraq said turning his attention to the angelic looking twins.

Both Korra and Mako exasperated remembering the last few shenanigans the boys have gotten into. Like their mishap in the theater a few weeks ago, the time they let loose the Platypus Bear in the Republic City Zoo, and lets not forget the time they accidentally destroyed their room while bending at each other because of an argument. Judging by their daughter and their son-in-law's sigh, both grandparents made an educated guess. Their grandsons have been up to quite some trouble.

"Well, a little messenger hawk told me there were a pair of boys that were turning 11 years old today!" Senna added.

Both boys nodded excitedly.

"Aw! Grandpa's boys are all grown up!" Tonraq gushed as he picked up Kiran and Akiak over his shoulder.

Mako and Korra took her parents to their house on Air Temple Island, where they had prepared a party for their sons. Once they had arrived they saw that everybody was there already. Bolin and Asami with their kids, Tenzin and Pema with their kids, Iroh and his girlfriend, Tahno, and Lin. Korra and Mako congratulated Rohan, who had gotten his Airbender tattoos earlier that morning. Rohan on the other hand got less talkative when Anju was around. Korra and Asami began suspecting that the young Airbending Master had a thing for the young earthbender. Anju on the other hand was irritated and thought he was a wimp. She always hung around her idol, Chief Lin Beifong. She always talked about how much she wants to be chief of police like Lin. They sang the boys the happy birthday song and everybody gave them their presents. Asami and Bolin gave the boys some Pro Bending gear, while Tenzin had given them season tickets for this year's tournament. Tonraq and Senna also brought gifts for their grandsons; the one that stood out the most was the Water Tribe knife they gave to Akiak. Just like Iroh gave Kiran a pair of Fire Nation dual swords to Kiran. Mako was worried at the chaos his sons could create with weapons in hand. Lin gave the boys some yuans, because she honestly didn't know what to get them. And Tahno gave both boys a piece of paper that read

'Uncle Tahno's secret to fabulous hair, you're welcome kids!'

Followed by a bunch of instructions. The boys looked at each other questionably and thanked Tahno for his hairstyle tips. After the party was done and the guests were gone, Korra and Mako spent some time playing with their sons. Mako warned the boys to not turn their weapons on each other like with their bending. The parents were yet to give their sons their presents. Korra gave Akiak a water skin. And Mako gave Kiran his red scarf. Mako and Korra stood back and gazed at their, now 11 year-old sons. Sometimes they were a handful and sometimes they drove them up a wall, but they were both insanely proud of their sons. Korra and Mako remembered the day they were born. Mako put his arm around his wife. Korra snuggled closer to him. Mako hugged her tighter and smirked. He got closer to her ear and whispered something that made the young Avatar turn red.

"Mako, our sons are right here!" Korra whispered shoving Mako slightly.

Mako got back to his wife and hugged her by the waist. He whispered something else and gave her an Eskimo kiss and then giving her an actual kiss. The boys noticed their parents being affectionate.

"Yuck!" Both boys said.

"We'll be at our room so you could continue with your mushy parents stuff!" Akiak expressed.

There was only pure bliss at their home. Little did they know of the chaos unraveling at those very moments at the Republic City prisons.


	5. The Break Out

The Break Out

The lieutenant handed Amon his mask. Amon carefully adjusted it to his face.

"The time has finally come." Amon said with a chillingly icy tone.

The lieutenant nodded as Amon walked past him and followed him out. Amon stepped over the unconscious bodies of the guards.

"Lieutenant, how many of my followers remain?" Amon questioned.

"About 250, but I've sent them all to liberate our other Equalist brethren. We're only missing one key member. And I'm going to get him personally sir." The lieutenant informed.

"Excellent. Then I shall accompany you, I actually know where he's held."

"Then lead the way sir."

Amon took the lieutenant through some halls. Amon took down the guards that were in front of a specific cell. Even if he was in prison for 11 years, he still knew how to over power his opponents. Amon asked for no assistance from the lieutenant telling him that he needed to practice after long years of not being able to fight. Amon quickly and swiftly took care of the guards and stole their keys. After searching for a second Amon finally found the key that unlocked the door. He slid the door and took a step inside.

"Hello Mr. Sato."

Hiroshi Sato, who was lying down in his bed, sat up. Disbelieving his eyes.

"Amon! How did you get here?" Hiroshi asked the equalist leader.

"I swore that I would get out, that no prison cell in the entire world could be enough to contain me or my ideals of equality. I swore that I would be back in time to fulfill my vision for the world. And that time is now. Now I'm free to continue my mission. You, Hiroshi, were one of my most valued allies. I want you to join me once again. But I will not force you to join me; the choice is up to you. Join me in my quest or stay here in this prison to rot like a common criminal. Your choice."

Amon gave Hiroshi the ultimatum. But in reality he didn't really have to give him a choice. He has been waiting to join his equalist brothers since the day of his capture.

"I'm in. On one condition."

"Which is?" Amon asked.

"I have some business to attend with my daughter and her family… I think it's time that I meet my grandchild."

"I knew you were going to ask for that. You have the freedom to deal with your family as you see fit." Amon said turning his back to Sato.

"Now that that's settled follow us."

The lieutenant showed Amon and Hiroshi out of the prison. A full moon was gracing the sky. Both Hiroshi and Amon looked up and admired the moon.

"Gentlemen, this marks the beginning of purification this world. Our war has begun."

**Author's Note:**

**I know this is a very short chapter but I haven't had a chance to write these last few days because of the holidays. I'm so sorry and I guarantee next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Amon is Back

Amon is Back

At the Avatar's home it's silent and calm. The sun is rising in Republic City. Both Mako and Kiran are up and about. It seems to be a firebender thing to rise with the sun. Mako ruffles Kiran's black hair as he sits down in the kitchen table.

"Hey good morning champ!"

"Morning dad!"

And suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mako raised a brow.

"I wonder who's knocking this early?"

Mako walked to the door and opened it, revealing a police officer. The officer was a deputy from Mako's squad. The officer straightened up and saluted his superior.

"Good morning Commander Mako. I'm sorry to disturb you this early sir but it's an emergency!"

"What happened?"

"Amon and many equalist members have escaped our prisons."

Mako's eyes grew wide. He looked back at his son who was staring and listening in to his father's conversation.

"Come inside, I'll get my uniform and we'll go the station." Mako told the officer stepping aside and letting the man inside.

Mako walked towards his room and saw Korra wide-awake by the phone. Korra turned around to face Mako. Her sparkling blue eyes full with worry.

"Amon is back Mako." Korra informed.

"I know; an officer from my squad just came in. He told me. I have to go to the station."

"I have to go to a Council meeting. Mako…" Korra voiced clearly frightened by the news of Amon's freedom.

"We'll be alright Korra. We defeated him once and we'll do it again. Amon wont harm our family."

Korra nodded and Mako gave her a kiss on the forehead and a tight loving hug. Both Mako and Korra got ready to go. Then they got the boys ready. They arranged for the boys to stay over in the Sato Mansion. Bolin and Asami were also called to the city to deal with Amon's new threat. Akiak put on his water skin and also took his water tribe knife while Kiran got his swords and his scarf. Then they quickly mounted their Polar bear dog, Nanuk, and made their way to the mansion. Korra gave Mako one more kiss and got on Naga and made her way to the council meeting. Mako and the officer then departed towards the police station.

**-Council Meeting-**

The men and women of the council sat around the table discussing once again the Amon threat.

"We have to take aggressive measures to deal with Amon!" The Earth Kingdom councilwoman exclaimed.

"That isn't a very good idea." Iroh expressed.

"Yes, nothing good can come when we take an aggressive approach." Tenzin added.

The woman turned to Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok, what do you think?"

Tarrlok took a deep breath and thought back.

"11 years ago we faced the threat that Amon presented. I was young and I suggested as well that we take more aggressive measures on that lunatic. But my plans not only backfired, I almost got my bending taken away. I disrespected the council, the Chief of Police, but I also disrespected Avatar Korra on my search to bring Amon to justice and become a hero. And one night, after I arrested innocent non-benders and Avatar Korra's friends, Amon came over to my office and tried to take my bending away. But I was saved in the knick of time by Avatar Korra. What I'm trying to say with all of this is that an aggressive approach to Amon and the equalist will never work. He'll be expecting us to make a big move."

Korra and Tenzin were taken aback by Tarrlok's words. He really has learned from his first experience.

"So what are we going to do?" The southern water tribe councilman inquired.

Korra stood from her chair, cleared her throat and addressed the whole council.

"I suggest that we collaborate personally with the police. They are the only ones that can really do anything about Amon. We can only facilitate their job. I not only have a husband and two sons, I have a brother and a sister-in-law with three kids of their own, I have friends who also have families of their own. And of course you all have families and loved ones of your own. At times like these we not only have to protect our loved ones, but we have to protect every Republic City citizen. Amon is not the first threat to plague this city and he wont be the last, we need to join together now and always. I only hope that Amon doesn't do anything drastic before we reach him."


	7. War

War

Republic City was in chaos. Everybody was aware of Amon's escape. Asami was in the Future Industry factory. Ready to help out in anyway that she can. She left Anju, Jin, and Manik in the mansion with the nanny. Korra and Mako's sons as well as Rohan will be staying in the safety of the Sato mansion. Asami was ready to face any threat. She heard that her father escaped as well. She knows that he will go straight after her children, and she is prepared to do what ever it takes to keep him away. Everything is quiet in the factory. The workers are working twice as hard due to the situation. Suddenly there's a low buzzing sound behind her. Her eyes widen. An equalist comes at her with an electric glove from the factory. She quickly dodged the attack and kicked the attacker in the head, knocking him out. She takes the glove and puts it on. She looks down where the workers were and saw that equalists were now attacking the workers. She jumps down to help them. She starts taking out equalists and telling her workers to go out and get the cops. After a while of fighting the overwhelming amount of equalists she gets a strong jolt of electricity through her back and loses consciousness. As she falls to the ground she sees her father adjusting his glove.

"Hello Asami it's been such a long time." Hiroshi said as he looked down at his daughter's unconscious body.

He immediately turned around, got in a satomobile and drove away leaving Asami down on the ground.

-In the Sato Mansion-

The kids were having fun in the mansion. Akiak, Kiran, and Rohan arrived a few moments ago. Akiak had frozen the water in the pool and even made some snow. Akiak, Kiran, Anju, and Jin were skating on the ice while Rohan was playing with little Manik on the snow. The nanny had long given up hope on getting the kids to behave. She just let them do whatever they wanted. They were all having a wonderful time. Until they heard something shatter. The nanny got up and went to see what happened. The kids stayed behind in the pool area. Suddenly they heard the nanny scream. Then they heard someone ransack the house.

"Quick we got to hide!" Anju called.

The kids looked around frantically for a hiding place. Anju blocked the door with a giant piece of earth. She turned around and faced the others. The intruders started banging on the door. The kids were consumed by terror. The door started breaking. The twins grabbed their younger cousins, Rohan stood in front of the boys ready to defend them. Seeing that the intruders had started breaking the door, Anju bent a small earth dome around them.

"Anju!" The kids yelled as they heard the door burst open.

She fought with all of her might. The kids yelled out her name. She took down many masked strangers. Lin would've been so proud of her little protégé. But a man came from behind her and placed a weird smelling cloth on her face. After struggling after a few moments she stopped fighting. The kids couldn't hear her anymore.

"Is this her sir?" Said one of the masked men.

"Yes, lets take her back to our headquarters." Said the man who mad Anju stop fighting.

"What about the other children sir?"

"They're not our concern. Leave them. Now lets go, we only have a short time before she wakes up fighting again."

The strangers left. Rohan quickly broke through the dome with a very powerful gust of air.

"We have to save her! RIGHT NOW!" Rohan cried urgently.

The kids went to find the nanny. She was further down the hall lying unconscious on the ground. Akiak slashed her with some water from his water skin hoping that it will wake her up. It worked. She jumped up.

"Anju was taken by the bad guys!" Jin informed.

"Oh spirits! I must inform Master Bolin and Mrs. Asami!"

"No we have to safe her now!" Kiran added.

"Oh no! This is a real emergency; I'm not letting you kids out of my sight!"

Kiran looked at Rohan and nodded. Rohan nodded back. Then Kiran looked at his brother.

"Bro, number three?" Kiran asked.

"Alrighty then!"

Akiak took a deep breath and whistled loudly. The kids made a run for it through the mansion doors. Kiran sets a plant on fire creating enough smoke to allow their escape. They step outside and find Nanuk waiting for them. All three boys jump on the polar bear dog and speed off.

"Good boy Nanuk!" Akiak praised.

"We need to track Anju down." Rohan commented.

"Nanuk, do your thing!" Akiak encouraged.

After a while of sniffing around town the boys found it. An abandoned building near the docks, really close to the Pro Bending arena. The boys decided to go out to find Anju. Nanuk stayed behind. Rohan, Kiran, and Akiak snuck inside the building.

"This place is huge we need to split up." Kiran suggested,

"Alright, Rohan you take the right side. Kiran and I will go to the left."

"Ok." Rohan agreed.

They split up, walking in totally different directions. Now of all times they needed to be brave.


	8. Grandfather

Grandfather

Anju slowly opened her eyes. A low moan escaped her throat. After a while she finally remembered what happened. The Sato mansion got attacked. She passed out when someone put something on her face. She started looking around frantically. She was in a cell. Suddenly she noticed she has her hands bound by a pair of handcuffs. Not a problem. Lin had given her the basics of metalbending. Breaking out of handcuffs was no problem. But as much as she tried to bend them, they wouldn't budge. She looked to the bars of her cell and also tried to bend them but to no avail.

"You wont be able to bend anything in here little one." A man said.

Anju looked questionably at the old man.

"We know you're Chief Bei Fong's favorite little student. We know you can metalbend. Those cuffs are made out of platinum, as well as the cell. You wont find any earth to bend in here. This room was prepared especially for you." The man said looking into Anju's pale green eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

"To have a little chat with you." He said while pulling up a chair and sitting.

Anju huffed and sat down on the floor facing the man.

"Can you tell me your name little one?" He asked.

Anju remained silent for a while.

"Anju Sato."

The man took a deep breath a small sad smile crossing his features.

"Anju Sato…" He whispered silently.

"Yeah that's my name."

"I like your name. It's a very special name, very special indeed. Do you know why you're name is Anju."

This man is weird.

"My parents named me after my grandmother. My mom's mother. She said that they named me after her because I was born on her birthday." She hesitantly answered.

"Did you now?" He answered getting visibly chocked up.

Anju looked at the stranger wondering what was going on in his mind.

"Did you know my wife's name was Anju?" He asked still a little bit chocked up.

"No sir."

"That's right. A long time ago I had a family. A beautiful wife and also a beautiful little girl that looked exactly like you. One day some benders broke into my home. I managed to save my daughter but my wife, she… she was killed… by a firebender. My wife was gone… And my daughter…"

Anju was interested at the stranger's story.

"What happened to your daughter sir?"

"After that night; I joined the equalists, an anti-bending group, their goal is to create a world where non benders like me could be on equal grounds with benders. I was avenging her…" He said getting up from his chair and turning his back on the girl.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Anju once again, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You asked what happened to my daughter right?"

Anju nods. The stranger sits down again.

"I raised her all on my own. Kept my involvement with the equalists a secret. Then one day when she was 18 she found out about me being an equalist. I pleaded, begged her to join me. But she refused. She was corrupted by her firebending street rat of a boyfriend and the rest of her miserable bending friends. When the equalists were defeated I was sent to prison… You want to know what became of my daughter?"

Anju stayed quiet. The stranger stood up again from his chair and crouched down to Anju's level.

"She grew up. She broke up with her firebending boyfriend when she fell in love with his earthbending brother. After some time the earthbender started working for the police. She got married and had a little girl of her own. You want to know her name?"

Anju slowly nodded.

"My granddaughter's name is Anju Sato."

"What?" Anju said in disbelief as she stood up.

Hiroshi looked at his granddaughter with the sweetest look in his eyes.

"That's right, my name is Hiroshi Sato. I'm your grandfather. I know this is a lot to process my dear granddaughter. But I want you to hear me out. A firebender took my wife from me, your bumbling idiot of a father stole my daughter from me-"

"DON'T CALL MY DAD A BUMBLING IDIOT!" Anju roared.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Your father stole my daughter from me. Benders destroyed my perfect family. Now I'm asking you to join me. I loved my daughter… I still do… but she turned her back on me. You and me my dear granddaughter, we can be a family. It doesn't mater if you're a bender. Amon can easily fix that. It'll just take a moment… it won't even hurt. Please Anju, don't let bending corrupt you like it did with Asami." He said gripping the bars to her cell.

"No. Bending hasn't corrupted me and it hasn't corrupted my mother either. How can you stand there and ask me to not only give up on my bending, you want me to abandon my mother and my father. I wont! How can you stand there and tell me you still love my mother… How can you? My mother didn't turn her back on you. YOU drove her away! Your hatred destroyed your family. Stop blaming benders for what you've single handedly caused."

Hiroshi was shocked. How could those words have come out of that little 10 year-old girl's mouth? She was truly wise beyond her years. Just like his little Asami. Her words reminded him of the time Asami defied him.

"How dare you talk to me in that way? But no mater, you're still a child. You can still be saved. My sources also tell me you have two younger siblings…"

Anju's face dropped. Hiroshi smiled at he girl.

"Once this revolution is over, we'll be a family. You, me, Jin, and Manik."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER OR MY BROTHER!" Anju roared shaking the bars of her cell.

Hiroshi turned around and left the room.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Anju cried as Hiroshi walked out the door.

**Authors Note:**

**Woah! Story is getting intense ladies and gentlemen. And it's only going to get more and more intense as the chapters go on. So get your socks ready because shit is gonna get real! Sorry for the late updates, the holidays have been keeping me busy and now I started a new semester in college. I promise I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can… and next chapter is going to be a doozy!**


	9. Leverage

Leverage

Kiran and Akiak stealthily moved around the halls of the building. Suddenly the see two masked equalists talking. The boys pressed their backs to the wall and listened in to the soldiers talk. Maybe they knew where Anju was.

"Hello boys." A chilling voice called from behind the boys.

Kiran and Akiak's eyes widen as they turned around to see a tall masked man and another man with goggles and kali sticks.

"What are you boys doing here?" The masked man asked.

Kiran and Akiak looked nervously at each other as they struggled to answer the question.

"Um… we were… looking for the bathroom…" Akiak said as he flashed the two men a very innocent smile.

Kiran smacked his forehead after hearing his twin's excuse. Amon stretched his arm out to take Akiak away. Kiran reacted immediately by pushing his brother behind him and swung a fist of fire towards Amon. Amon cried out in pain and retracted his arm. He inspected his arm; most of his arm had suffered pretty bad burns.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Kiran cried as he brought his arms to his face like how his father taught him.

Amon was starting to lose his cool. He approached the firebender only to receive a water whip to the face from the younger child. His mask fell off revealing his face to the children. The boys are surprised by the scars around the masked man's face. This gave Amon the chance to knock out Kiran and then Akiak. After the boys fell to the ground Amon took his mask and placed it back on this face. He turned to the Lieutenant as he picked up Akiak in his arms.

"Lieutenant, take the firebender. Bind their hands with chains and place them in a cell."

Amon left with Akiak and was going to tie him up and place him in the cell. The Lieutenant kneeled down and took a good look at the unconscious boy. The boy reminded him of someone. He picked the boy up.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered at Kiran.

Akiak took a deep breath and slowly woke up. He looked around and saw the prison cell. He sat up and tried to move his hands and found it impossible to move his arms. He looked down and saw chains wrapped around his body. He stood up and saw his brother on the floor. He ran to Kiran and urged him to wake up. Kiran woke up groaning.

"Well good morning Kiran and Akiak." The masked man greeted.

"Wait, you know our names?" Kiran asked.

"Yes. I know a lot of things about you boys. Kiran and Akiak, the twin sons of Avatar Korra and Commander Mako of the Police Firebender Squad. Your mother and I know each other very well."

"Let us go right now!" Akiak demanded.

"Actually we're just going to wait until your parents come to get you. I have some business to settle with your mother. So just sit back and wait like good little boys. Don't try anything foolish, it be a shame to hurt you two boys for misbehaving." Amon said to the boys as he walked away.

The Lieutenant took a second and looked at the boys, clearly frightened but putting a bold face in front of him. Then he turned on his heel and followed Amon out the door. The twins looked at each other wondering how will they get out of this jam.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I come with a new chapter update. Also I come with some fun facts:**

**1- Kiran and Akiak have a list of escape plans, which are numbered. They often used them to escape from their babysitters and go to the Pro Bending matches.**

**2- Anju and Jin (Bolin and Asami's daughters) are big daddy's girls while Manik is a momma's boy.**

**3- Jin is a non-bender and Manik is going to be an earthbender.**

**4- Rohan has a crush on Anju.**

**5- Asami taught Korra how to drive but she never does anyway because she prefers Naga to cars.**

**6- Iroh is currently dating a Republic City waitress (Works in a tea shop) with Fire Nation ancestry.**

**7- Pabu goes to work with Bolin and has his own police uniform.**

**8- Most of the times Mako disciplines the twins when they get in trouble, while most of the times Korra just secretly tells them that she's proud of them.**

**9- Mako and Korra have never told the boys about how she ran away when she got pregnant and how Mako went after her.**

**Did you enjoy the fun facts? Because I'll include some from chapter to chapter.**


	10. Our Kids

Our Kids

Asami is slowly woken by someone holding her in their arms. She feels hands soothingly rubbing her arm and a sweet voice calling her name. She opens her eyes and she's met with a pair of bright green eyes. Her husband's green eyes.

"Bolin?" She groggily asked.

"Asami! Oh thank goodness!" Bolin cried hugging his wife tightly.

She looked around and she saw the entire factory ransacked. She looked back to Bolin.

"Equalists, they were here!"

"We know, many of your workers called the police saying that equalists had attacked Future Industries. We came as soon as we could." Bolin said helping Asami stand on her feet.

Korra and Mako ran to the pair. Korra immediately hugged Asami.

"Asami, I know this is difficult but you have to tell us anything you remember." Mako said.

Asami looked down to the floor trying to collect her thoughts.

"Well, everything was normal around the factory. Then I heard a buzzing sound. Someone tried to electrocute me but I fought him off. I went down to help my workers then I feel a jolt of electricity through my back. I fall on the ground and I see… oh no…"

"What?" Bolin asked Asami concerned.

At that moment the phone starts ringing. Asami goes over and takes the call.

"Future Industries how can I help you… Ok please slow down I don't understand… WHAT?..." Asami said, her eyes widening.

Bolin, Mako, and Korra grew more concerned now. After a few moments Asami hung up the phone and turned to her husband and her in-laws.

"We need to go to the mansion, right now!" Asami exclaimed.

Bolin and Asami got in a car while Korra and Mako traveled on Naga. In a mater of minutes the group had made it to the Sato Mansion. They burst in through the doors only to find the house in a complete mess. The radio was on playing some low jazz song. The nanny was trying to soothe the crying Manik while Jin was holding on to her leg. Bolin and Asami ran to the nanny and their children. Asami quickly took a hold of her son and started checking him. Jin ran to her daddy's arms.

"What happened here?" Asami asked.

"Big bad men came here." Jin answered looking at her father.

"We heard something break and I went to look and suddenly someone electrocuted me with one of those electric gloves. I told the children to stay by the pool room." The nanny continued.

Bolin, Asami, Korra and Mako looked around. Where was Anju? Where was Rohan? Where were Kiran and Akiak? Bolin looked at his daughter once again. Her pale green eyes were red and puffy from crying and there were still some tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey princess, where's your sister? Where are your cousins?" Bolin asked the girl calmly.

She sniffed and dried her tears with her sleeve.

"We were ice skating in the pool and the bad guys came in. Anju put us in a rock ball and she beat the bad guys. But then someone made her go to sleep and they took her away."

Bolin and Asami's eyes grew wide. Asami's worst fears were realized. She knew her father was behind this. Bolin felt rage burn through his chest. He looked back to Asami. Bolin saw his brother and his sister-in-law also frightened and concerned. He turned his attention to his daughter once again.

"And what about your cousins, did the bad men take them too?"

She shook her head saying no.

"When the bad men took Anju; Kiran, Aki, and Rohan went to save her."

When Korra heard that her sons ran to save Anju she quickly held Mako's hand. She looked at him. Her desperate blue eyes locking with Mako's frightened gold ones.

"Mako our sons…"

Mako pulled Korra into a tight hug.

"We have to go and find them now. They probably left on Nanuk, they must be somewhere on the city and nothing had gone down yet."

At that moment the slow jazz music is interrupted by loud static. Everybody turns their attention to the radio. And in seconds Amon's chilling voice was heard through the radio. Everybody froze in place at the sound of his voice.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of Republic City. It's been quite a while since my absence. 11 years to be more precise. When I was taken to prison I swore I would return and now here I am ready to complete my mission… and ready to settle an old score. Now to my old friend Avatar Korra-"

Korra took one step closer to the radio, listening closely to Amon's words.

"Once ago when you were young you challenged me to a duel. Now it's my turn to set the challenge. Meet me in Avatar Aang Memorial Island tonight at midnight-"

Mako stood beside his wife and held her hand.

"Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap…" Mako whispered in her ear.

"-And if you're thinking about refusing my invitation, I had some interesting little guests here in my hideout…"

There was some light rustling sound and then they heard it. As clear as day…

"Mom, dad!..." Kiran said.

"Mom! Dad!" Akiak yelled.

Korra and Mako's stomachs dropped. Their hearts stopped beating. Korra started sweating.

"I assure you your sons are safe. You'll get them back if you are at Avatar Aang Memorial Island by midnight and not a minute later. You can bring your husband if you like, but no one else. Break one of my conditions and little Kiran and Akiak will pay for it. Until then, we'll be waiting for you Avatar Korra…"

The radio goes silent and turns back to the jazz music. After a moment of shock, Korra curled up her fist and ignited a pretty big flame. She punched the radio. Not only breaking it but also blowing it apart, sending flying parts of it on fire through the house. But she wasn't done. With her fists still on fire she destroyed the table that was holding the former radio. Seeing his wife's destructive behavior, Mako went over to his wife. He turned her around to face him. Her eyes darkened by pure fear and hatred met his. Just by looking at him she broke down. Falling on her knees sobbing. Mako fell on his knees and took Korra in his arms.

"Mako… he has our boys… our sons…" She cried between sobs.

"I know… I know… but we're going to get them back. I swear I'm going to get our kids back and I'm going to tear Amon limb from limb for everything." Mako whispered passionately as he held on to Korra and let tears fall from his eyes.

"We need to find them all at all costs. Now what we need to do is get Tenzin. He can help us and Rohan is also missing." Bolin suggested.

The team quickly took the remaining children and headed to Air Temple Island. There, they informed Tenzin what had happened in the mansion and that Rohan had disappeared with the kids. Tenzin immediately joined the group in their search. Asami and Bolin left their children with Pema and the Airbender kids. They moved to the city to start their search but no one had any idea where to start. They could only hope that they would find their kids safe and sound.


	11. Rescue

Rescue

Rohan swiftly dashed through the halls of the equalist headquarters. He was very light on his feet. An Airbender trait of his. He managed to slip by the guards silently without being sighted. He has been through most of the rooms in the building but no sign of Anju. Suddenly he hears yelling.

"Stay away from my brother and my sister! Help! Help!..."

There was no mistaking it. That was Anju. Rohan looked through a hall and noticed the big metal door and the two guards standing in front of the door wielding electric gloves. Rohan thought for a moment. He took a step forward and blew a powerful gust of wind. The guards flew back and hit the metal door. They fell to the ground unconscious. Rohan quickly searched the guards for keys. After he was done searching the first guard he moved on to the other guard and he found the keys. He tried the first key on the door and luckily it opened. He opened the door and ran inside. He saw Anju sitting and gripping the bars of her cell. When she heard the door open she looked up, expecting to see her grandfather. But to her surprise she saw the young airbending master. Rohan sighed in relief and ran towards the girl. He gripped the bars of her cell and looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Rohan? How did you get here?" Anju asked.

"Never mind that, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Rohan asked reaching for her bound hands.

"I'm fine-" Anju answered before being interrupted by loud footsteps approaching the cell.

"Rohan you have to hide right now! Go!" Anju whispered.

Rohan quickly hid away in a dark corner near the cell. Suddenly Hiroshi Sato burst in.

"Who is here with you?" He yelled at Anju.

"What are you talking about?" Anju spat.

"Don't play innocent with me dear granddaughter. I saw the guards outside! I know that someone is here with you! Now who is here with you?" He said more aggressively.

"There's no one here!" Anju denied not looking at him in the eyes.

Hiroshi quickly approached the girl and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look at him. Anju yelled, triggering Rohan's rage.

"STOP IT!" Rohan yelled.

He blew a giant wave of air. Hiroshi brought his arms to his face before being blown away.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Rohan roared.

Anju was amazed by his strength and by the fire in his green eyes. She always thought Rohan was a weakling. But now…

"You can't get away from here… You'll never take her from me!" Hiroshi chuckled as he tried to get up on his feet.

"You'll never take her from me… Airbender…"

Rohan quickly threw another attack at Hiroshi making him fall to the ground. Quickly Rohan took the keys from his robes and opened the cell and released her from her handcuffs. Rohan quickly took Anju's hand and made a run for it out the door. They ran into the hall and they saw more equalist guards. Anju squeezed Rohan's hand as both of them took a step back. They looked back and they saw Hiroshi and more guards surrounding them. Rohan pulled Anju closer to his chest.

"Hey Anju, can you earthbend in here?" Rohan whispered to her.

Anju took a moment to feel the earth around them.

"Yeah, I think I can." She whispered.

He held her closer.

"On my signal I need you to throw a big boulder at the ceiling to make us an exit. Can you do that?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She whispered slightly trembling at the sound of his voice.

The equalists started approaching them.

"NOW!"

Anju quickly stomped on the ground, bringing up a huge chunk of earth and then punching the boulder towards the ceiling. It blew a huge hole. The equalists quickly charged at the pair. Rohan quickly picked up Anju bridal style and blasted off through the hole in the ceiling. He landed right on top of the ceiling outside. Anju buried her face on Rohan's chest, gripping his robes. Rohan quickly jumped off the roof and started flying through the skies propelled by jets of air coming from his feet. Anju looked up at Rohan. His eyes changed. They weren't filled with rage and fury. Now they were sparkling with relief and joy. He was so happy that they were both safe and sound and that Anju was in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Rohan whispered.

"I thought you hated me…" Anju whispered.

"How could you think I ever hated you?"

"You ignored me, you could never talk to me…"

Rohan landed on the ground and looked at Anju still in his arms.

"I didn't know how to talk to you, you were just so… you know… amazing. I was scared. But I never hated you. I actually… I like you… a lot."

Rohan put Anju down on the floor.

"Now I'm wondering if you could…" Rohan started getting closer to her face.

"Give… me… a… chance…" Rohan whispered as he gave Anju a small peck on the lips.

Anju's face started getting hot. Her cheeks grew red as his ears.

"We can talk about it later." Rohan whispered as he started to walk away.

Anju reached for Rohan and took his hand. Maybe she was wrong all this time. Rohan wasn't a weakling. Maybe Rohan was the man of her dreams all along.

**Author's Note:**

**More fun facts!**

**1- Rohan invented an airbending technique to earn his airbending tattoos. The technique was inspired by the firebenders' fire jet technique.**

**2- Jin and Manik call Akiak Aki.**

**3- Kiran is left handed while Akiak is right handed.**

**4- Kiran loves snow unlike normal firebenders.**

**5- Korra, Mako, and Bolin won 2 more Pro Bending championship titles before finally passing on the Fire Ferrets name to another team of rookies.**

**6- Meelo is trying to grow a beard.**

**7- Akiak's favorite snack is fire gummies.**

**8- Everybody loves Uncle Iroh's (II) tea.**

**9- Anju helps Asami test drive Future Industries' new cars.**


	12. Brother

Brother

After one last look at the boys, the Lieutenant turned on his heels and followed Amon out the door. He instructed some soldiers to guard the boys' cell. Amon disappeared into his office and the Lieutenant disappeared into his. Once in the comfort of his lonely office he removed his mask and goggles and put down his kali sticks. He slumped down on his chair and buried his face in his hands. A long sigh escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and all he could see is the young boys looking at them as they walked away. But the most powerful image he saw was of the young firebender boy jumping in front of his brother; ready to do whatever it took to defend him. That fierce protective fire in his amber eyes burned through his memory. It reminded him of Tarak… his older brother. The Lieutenant hung his head back and remembered that led him to this.

He didn't have many good memories of his parents. His parents were Kassuq and Akemi. Kassuq was a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe and Akemi was a firebender from the Fire Nation. They both were feared triad members. They had expected that their twin sons would be powerful benders like they were. Little Tarak was the oldest; he had his father's dark skin and chocolate brown hair while he had his mother's golden eyes. The Lieutenant was born under the name Suluk; He had his mother's skin and hair color and had his father's blue eyes. When they reached the age of 9 their parents expected both boys to be able to bend. But they weren't born with the ability. Seeing that the brothers will never bend, the parents abandoned the two 9 year-old boys on the streets. They wanted to do nothing with their weak powerless sons. So since the age of 9 the boys survived on the streets. Tarak always tried to take care of his younger brother. Tarak was a very positive kid, even when times were tough he always wore a big smile on his face. Suluk looked up to his big brother, he gave him hope when he thought that life couldn't get any worse. At the age of 11 both of them landed a secure job in a local teashop. The pay there wasn't much but it brought food on the table. In that moment in life everything seemed to be perfect for them. Everything was going well for the brothers.

But that day. The day everything changed for Suluk. It started out as a normal day in the shop. The owner had called in sick and trusted the shop to the boys. Everything was going smoothly. There weren't many costumers that morning. When it was time to close the shop a firebender walked in and threatened the boys.

"Give me all of the money kids…" He yelled.

Tarak threw his hands in the air and went to get the money. While grabbing the money Tarak hid a knife in his clothes. He walked towards the man and handed over the money. The robber counted the money and stuffed it in his pocket. He then looked at Suluk and gave him a dark smirk.

"I'm sorry boys, but I can't afford to have any witnesses…" He said as he started a flame in his hand.

Tarak eyes snapped open. He ran to his brother and pushed him behind as the firebender threw his arm back to throw the attack. Tarak quickly grabbed the knife and threw it at the robber. The knife got lodged at his shoulder, effectively stopping his attack. He quickly reached to the knife, yelling in pain.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Tarak cried out.

"You little bastard!" The robber whispered angrily.

With that the robber cut the young boy down with his fire. Tarak screamed as he fell down, collapsing before his younger brother's eyes.

"NO!" Suluk cried, his blue eyes starting to water.

The firebender turned his attention to the younger sibling. He was about to receive the same fate as his brother when suddenly the police sirens were heard. The firebender scoffed at the boy, giving him the dark smirk.

"You got lucky this time kid…" He whispered as he ran away.

Suluk quickly ran to his brother. He kneeled down by his side and took his hand.

"I'm sorry baby brother…I know you'll do great things when you're bigger and stronger. I know you'll make me proud to be your brother. But I'm sorry you have to see this… I'm sorry…" Tarak whispered as he slowly closed his eyes.

His hand went limp. Suluk shook his hand when he felt it go limp.

"Tarak? Tarak… Tarak, come on. You gotta get up! Tarak this isn't funny, get up we have to go home, Tarak… Tarak… Brother please wake up…" He whispered through his tears and his cracking voice as he shook his brother's lifeless body.

"BROTHER!" He yelled out.

What happened next seemed to go like a flash to the young boy. He barely remembered what happened next. All he remembered now was him standing by his brother's grave. The young boy he once was died with his twin brother. Suluk worked for 10 more years in the teashop. On the tenth anniversary of his brother's death a stranger with a scarred face came to him before his brother's grave. And that's how Suluk became the man now known as the Lieutenant. He needed no other name. He was not only avenging his brother's memory, but he was preventing history from repeating itself on some other unfortunate soul. But now… two bending brothers stood before him and Amon. The same set of eyes he and his brother had.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the late update. But I come here with a sad backstory. The Lieutenant's backstory. I also wrote a one shot of the Lieutenant confronting his parents after his brother's death. Whoever is interested in reading it the title is "Run Out of Forgiveness"**


End file.
